


Bend

by FiatCaseus (cheese_flavored_tea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light BDSM, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_flavored_tea/pseuds/FiatCaseus
Kudos: 1





	Bend

Close your eyes and utter or whimper the phrase  
Feel the body of flame send chills down your spine  
Feel the cold steel lock in place setting skin ablaze  
Close your eyes and dare to walk the finest line

Feel her tinder lips against your skin, feel them part  
Know what gate they guard; know the mark they guard  
Know the weight of chains; know the drumming of a heart  
Feel her play your screams, feel her play, that masterful bard

Know she will always lead the dance of two  
Let her spark your lust, let her firestorm rage  
Let her drag the chains she bound to you  
Know she holds the key to your self-made cage

When the sun rises, her fire out, and music ending  
Marks she'll leave until she wants you, once more, bending


End file.
